Buscando a Murphy
by TheGarci
Summary: Murphy se ha escapado del grupo y el equipo tiene que confiar en un extraño para que les ayude a encontrarlo (basado en el juego interactivo "Z Nation,Find Murphy")


_**BUSCANDO A MURPHY**_

_**La verdad es que hice esta pequeña historia basándome en un pequeño corto interactivo que se creó hace unos años llamado "Z nation find Murphy"pero con algunas escenas y diálogos extras. Espero que os guste.**_

Estoy corriendo por un pequeño campo de tierra con un edificio a mi derecha. Hace un día me había encontrado un grupo que estaba buscando a un miembro de su equipo que,al parecer,se había perdido. Les ofrecí mi ayuda y ellos aceptaron,pero lo mas curioso es que ese miembro era "El Murphy"una persona que pensaba que no era real,pero parece que si lo es y que en realidad no se había perdido,sino que se había escapado. Este grupo estaba formado por Roberta Warren,una antigua teniente de la guardia nacional,un hombre al que llamaban Doc,es un farmacéutico aficionado que en el pasado se había visto toda la serie de emergencias,una mujer pelirroja llamada Addy,que de todos nosotros era la que mejor entendía de tecnología y,he de decir,que es la que mejor me cae,aunque no conocía a todos muy bien,y el último era un chico joven llamado 10 mil o 10k para abreviar,se llamaba así porque iba a matar a 10 mil zombies y ahora lleva más 4 mil zombies,el chaval era muy bueno. Delante de mi vi al equipo,ya que nos habíamos separado unos minutos "Ahí está"dijo Addy al verme pero todos cambiamos nuestra atención a un zombie a nuestra derecha. Warren no perdió tiempo y le mató con su machete "Veo que sigues vivo"me dijo mientras se ponía dos dedos en la frente y me saludaba "También me alegro de veros"dije mientras le devolvía el saludo. Warren hizo un gesto con su cabeza,indicando que fuéramos al edificio y todos empezamos a movernos hacia él "¿Murphy está ahí?"pregunté "Eso creemos,el ciudadano Z nos dijo que esta un 90% seguro de que estaba ahí" "Esperemos que hoy no sea el día del 10%"dijo Doc "Solo si están de rebajas"todos soltaron una pequeña risa por mi chiste. Doc,Addy y 10k se quedaron a los lados de la escalera que llevaba a la puerta del edificio mientras que Warren me miró "Es hora de patear culos zombie ¿listo?"Warren se acercó a las escaleras y ella y su equipo compartieron algunas miradas antes de mirarme a mí. No conocía muy bien al grupo,no sabía si fiarme de ese Murphy y seguramente ese edificio sería una trampa mortal,sin embargo,les iba a ayudar. Ahora no podía echarme atrás,no tenía otra opción que unirme a la misión y encontrar a Murphy.

"Que empiece la fiesta"todos me sonrieron levemente hasta que Warren habló "Bien,entonces hagámonos"empezamos a acércanos al edificio,el grupo lo lideraba Warren,seguida por Addy,10k,Doc y yo el último. Al entrar,vimos que había dos plantas en el edificio. Apunte con mi arma a la planta de arriba para asegurarme de que ningún zombie saliera de la nada. Al ver todo despejado,mire al pasillo de la planta baja pero el gruñido de un zombie a mi espalda me llamó la atención y al girarme lo vi algo lejos de mí. Le habría disparado,pero Addy se me adelantó y mató al zombie con el peta-Zs "Eh,creo que has matado a Bill Nyle,el tio de la ciencia"dijo Doc y Addy se encogió de hombros mientras me miraba "Por fin estáis aquí"empezamos a escuchar al ciudadano Z por nuestras radios "Tengo un satélite que muestra definitivamente que Murphy está en este edificio,desafortunadamente es una zona de experimentos con zombies. Recordad que vuestra misión es encontrar y capturar a Murphy antes de que se escape,preferiblemente sin que os maten,sin embargo,mantener un ojo abierto a cualquier archivo secreto del IG que pueda estar por ahí. Buena suerte" "Bien chicos,separaos,encontrad a Murphy y atención con los cachorros y gatitos mutados"¿cachorros y gatitos?un término sin duda nuevo para referiste a los zombies "Ahora vamos"ordenó Warren y nos empezamos a dividir,10k fue a la parte de arriba,Addy se dirigió a una puerta y Doc,Warren y yo nos dirigimos al pasillo,el cual era muy grande.

Doc se separó de nosotros y yo me quedé siguiendo a Warren hasta que esta se paró para dirigirse hacia otra zona "Dales piedad"dijo mientras me miraba y se fue "Sin problema"le respondí y seguí avanzando. No tarde mucho en encontrarme dos puertas,en una había un cartel de peligro y en la otra un cartel de no fumar.

Decidí hacerle caso al cartel de peligro y fui por la otra puerta. Abrí la puerta de una pata y vi que a mi derecha había otra sala,pero antes de dirigirme a ella,un zombie salió de detrás de la puerta del baño y me atacó. Por suerte le disparé a tiempo y el zombie cayó encima del retrete y sonó la cisterna "Lo siento,no sabía que estaba ocupado"me dirigí a la siguiente sala y vi un montón de plantas enredaderas o algo parecido y un zombie salió de ellas. Parecía que estaba atrapado,pero pudo salir y atacarme y yo no dudé en disparar. Lamentablemente,era mi última bala "Mierda"dije mientras me guardaba la pistola y,cuando salí de la sala,vi a Addy "Bien hecho" "Gracias,pero ahí van mis últimas balas"Addy miró unos segundos su bate hasta que me lo dio "Toma,coge el peta-Zs,lo necesitaras" "¿Segura?" "Solo asegúrate de devolvérmelo de una pieza" "No tendrá ni un rasguño"Addy asintió y se fue por otro lado a seguir buscando a Murphy.

Seguí andando durante un minuto hasta que vi otras dos puertas,una cerrada y la otra abierta y decidí revisar primero la cerrada. Al entrar vi un pasillo pequeño con varias salas con todos los papeles por el suelo,estaba a punto de irme cuando encontré una sala llena de ordenadores que sorprendentemente funcionaban. Antes de poder acercarme mas,otro zombie me atacó,pero lo maté cuando se acercó lo suficiente,sin duda el peta-Zs es muy útil "Ciudadano Z,si esa información está en un ordenador,la he encontrado" "Genial,ahora envíame los archivos antes de que aparezca el oso zombie. La contraseña es Zona"¿oso zombie?pensé,pero no le di importancia y me acerqué al ordenador. Empecé a mirar los archivos y metí la contraseña para enviárselo al ciudadano Z "Listo" "Madre mía,estos archivos son increíbles. Zona es una isla libre de zombies. Espera ¿Qué es esto?oh no,tienes que irte de ahí ahora mismo" "¿Qué pasa?" "Tu vete,ahora"no le hice más preguntas y salí de la sala de ordenadores.

Cuando salí del pasillo,entré en la otra puerta,era una escalera que me llevaba al piso de arriba y al subirla vi a Murphy "Murphy"dije,pero este empezó a correr "¡Murphy espera! Chicos lo he encontrado"dije por la radio mientras perseguía a Murphy "¿Dónde?"preguntó Warren "Arriba ¡Murphy quieto!"Murphy llegó a la puerta de una sala y giró a la izquierda "¿Lo tienes?"escuché a Doc por la radio "Si"dije cuando pasé por la puerta pero al mirar,Murphy ya no estaba "O quizás no" "¿Lo has perdido?"esta vez era Addy "No sé como,me dio esquinazo pero solo fue durante unos segundos y al acercarme,ya no estaba. No estará lejos seguiré buscando" "Vale,los demás seguiremos buscando abajo" "Recibido"me guardé la radio y empecé a andar,eran unos pasillos formados por maquinas o algo así. Seguí dando unos pasos hasta que un zombie me asaltó. Utilice el bate para evitar que me mordiera pero no podía apartarlo. Pensé que me iba a matar hasta que vi una pieza de metal y la sangre del zombie me salpicó,indicando que el zombie estaba muerto,y vi que el causante fue 10k,que tenía un tirachinas en la mano "4.999"le escuché contar "Gracias chaval,ese zombie salió de la nada" "Sigue avanzando,te cubro las espaldas"le asentí y continúe caminando.

Al no encontrar a Murphy en la parte de arriba,baje por otras escaleras que me dirigieron a un pasillo donde había otras dos puertas,me estaba empezando a cansar con tantas puertas,decidí entrar por la izquierda y vi que solo era una sala vacía y oscura,pero había otra puerta que daba a otra sala con más luz y lo más importante,Murphy "Quieto"dije mientras levantaba el peta-Zs ya que él estaba a punto de salir por la puerta "Bueno si crees que voy a decir lo siento,te equivocas,esto es el apocalipsis y nunca se dice lo siento"en los pocos segundos que había conocido a Murphy,puedo decir que no es la mejor persona del mundo. Lo agarre y lo estampé contra la pared,completamente decidido a pegarle,pero recordé que pertenecía al grupo así que me contuve "De todos modos ¿Quién demonios eres?"no tuve tiempo de responderle ya que los demás entraron por la puerta,interrumpiendo la pequeña "charla" "Supongo que es vuestro hombre" "Si,buen trabajo"dijo Warren "No me caes bien"me dijo Murphy mientras me miraba con enfado "Cállate"dijo Addy y el grupo empezó a irse "Hey Addy,gracias por el peta-Zs"dije mientras le devolvía el bate "Sin problema tio. Veo que cumpliste tu palabra" "Siempre"el grupo salió de la sala a excepción de Doc "Ey,no le hagas caso a Murphy,el virus zombie le pone un poco nervioso"Doc me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y luego se fue y el ciudadano Z empezó a hablar por la radio "A eso me refiero,misión completada,eres una auténtica máquina de matar zombies. Ahora,si quieres usar tus habilidades de matar zombies,ya sabes a donde unirte"la verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba ¿unirme a un grupo,es una buena idea?nunca he estado en un grupo,ni siquiera cuando este desastre empezó ¿estaría mejor por mi cuenta?

Al salir vi al grupo en la camioneta. Murphy estaba en los asientos traseros,Doc había abierto la puerta del copiloto y Addy y 10k estaban en la parte de atrás del camión,pero Addy estaba sentada y 10k de pie,seguramente para matar a los zombies cuando arrancaran. Warren era la única que no estaba cerca de la camioneta "Ey,has vuelto"dijo con una sonrisa al verme "Si,creo que esto es vuestro"dije mientras le devolvía la radio "Había olvidado que te la habíamos dejado. Te la podrías haber quedado" "Ya,pero no robo cosas a las personas vivas" "¿Ahora vas de buen samaritano?"dijo Murphy con un tono burlón "Murphy,cállate"dijeron todos a la vez y Murphy solo rodó los ojos. Antes de que Warren volviera a hablar,me di cuenta de que todos,a excepción de Murphy,nos estaban mirando con mucha atención,como si nuestra conversación fuera muy importante "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" "Supongo que encontrar agua,comida,munición,quizá un lugar para usar de refugio unos días,no lo sé,solo sobrevivir,como he hecho estos años" "Ya veo ¿sabes?el ciudadano Z nos ha dicho que te ha sugerido la idea de unirte a nosotros y la verdad es que no nos vendría mal alguien que nos ayude con los cachorros y gatitos"me quede unos segundos en silencio hasta que suspiré y me cruce de brazos "Yo no diría que necesitáis ayuda,os las apañáis muy bien y yo no estoy acostumbrado a estar en grupos,siempre me ha ido mejor por mi cuenta"pude ver las diferentes expresiones y gestos de tristeza de los demás. A Murphy le daba igual,pero vi a Doc apoyar su cabeza en la puerta que había abierto y suspiró,Addy había apoyado la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la camioneta,10k había apartado su mirada de nosotros y Warren estaba mirando al suelo "Vale,supongo que las costumbres no se pueden cambiar" "No,no puedes. Pero me acostumbro rápido a las nuevas cosas"todos me volvieron a mirar con una cara de sorpresa "Y si tantos problemas os dan los cachorros y gatitos,os poder echar un cable"Warren se rió un poco,me dio un par de golpes en el hombro y nos dirigimos hacia la camioneta "Hazme un favor,la próxima vez,se más directo"dijo Doc cuando me miró pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara "¿Y qué tal si no tengo que volver a tomar esta decisión?" "Por mi genial"me empecé a dirigir a la parte de atrás de la camioneta cuando Warren me llamó y me lanzó un cargador para mi arma "Así no vas desarmado"le hice un gesto de agradecimiento y me subí a la parte de atrás "Bienvenido al barco"me dijo Addy al subir "Un placer"di un par de golpes suaves a la camioneta para indicarle a Warren que estábamos listos,arrancó la camioneta y pude escucharla hablar antes de que acelerara la camioneta "Próxima parada,California" "¿Qué dices chaval,llegaras a los diez mil antes de llegar a California?" "Retame"por lo que había visto,este chico era muy bueno matando zombies pero aun así iba a apostarme algo "Un paquete de Oreo"10k y Addy se rieron un poco y 10k y yo chocamos los puños para aceptar la apuesta. Al poco de arrancar vimos un zombie y 10k lo mató con su francotirador "5.000" "Vas a perder"me dijo Addy "Pude,pero no voy a retirar mi apuesta"los dos nos reímos y no pude evitar pensar en el nuevo grupo,puede que no esté tan mal cambiar de hábitos,puede que este grupo sea lo que necesite.


End file.
